


The Ways of Things

by AGDoren



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Modern, Multi, OT3, Romance, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is depressed after his break up with Freya. Arthur and Gwen try to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways of Things

 

Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere dissolved into a gale of drunken giggles before collapsing backwards on the sofa.

"You didn't Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"I surely did." Arthur held up his hands on either side his face, puckered his lips and mouthed the words please-please as if pressed against a store front window.

"What can I say? I was drunk and desperate. If it hadn't been for Merlin here who knows how many more ways I would have embarrassed myself." He shrugged and took a swig of his beer.

Seated between the two of them Merlin smiled and sighed.

"Thank you both," he gave each of them a meaningful look Gwen first and then Arthur "I feel a lot better."

Gwen yawned trying to think of something to say.

"Well Merlin you're our best friend. We probably wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for you. You mean a lot to me and Gwen, to both of us."

"Yes you would, you would have managed somehow. There is something that pulls the two of you together no matter what." Merlin's words seemed a little sad.

"It includes you." Arthur said without thinking and held Merlin's eyes.

Merlin didn't move and Arthur watched as the other man's tongue slipped out over his bottom lip. Before he could give it another thought Arthur touched his lips to Merlin's. He and Gwen had discussed this more than once. It seemed to always be right under the surface, the tie between the three of them. Freya had remarked on it more than once in a very off-hand way and Arthur suspected that that was at least part of the reason for the break-up.

Still if it was going to happen it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not when Merlin was in all likelihood confused and vulnerable. He broke the kiss ignoring the way it made his heart pound and opened his mouth to apologize. Merlin kissed him again hard and then he looked at Gwen. Arthur looked at her too. Was she angry? They had both agreed that it was too close to the break-up to suggest such a thing.

She took Merlin's face between her two perfect brown hands and looked into his eyes for a very long as if searching for something. Whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her. She kissed him gently, first on his forehead and then his lips. Arthur felt something inside of him uncoil. He pressed closer to Merlin, kissing the back of his neck. Holding his friend, his other love in his arms even as Gwen slid into Merlin's lap. Tomorrow they would consider whether or not this was wise but tonight for once the thing between the three of them would be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work that grew out of the A/G short fic battle. I finished this near the end where my titles just got shittier and shittier. Really I have no idea what that title means.


End file.
